The present invention relates generally to the field of airbags and occupant protection systems. More specifically, the invention relates to airbags with a connection member for improved occupant protection performance.
Head-Side Airbags (HSABs) have generally been designed based on a vehicle's occupant seating location. Each occupant's head has typically been protected by an inflated cushion chamber. In earlier designs, the cushion typically was designed with a series of vertically coplanar chambers with the purpose of occupant protection during a side impact and/or roll over event. A frontal impact and/or frontal offset impact to the vehicle may cause the occupant to travel towards the corresponding A-pillar. Thus, these cushions should also protect the occupant during frontal impact and/or frontal offset impact events.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,444 discloses airbag devices that include head-side airbags, and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The present invention discloses how the basic structure and arrangement of a head side airbag, such as the exemplary airbags disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,444, can be improved and modified to include features and configurations disclosed herein.